You Gotta Love Megs
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: Megan is rather mean to her brothers, but everyone can't help but love her.  Including her new boyfriend and classmates.  And she has plently of people on her side after starting high school, the same high school as her brothers.This is gonna be a blast!


"Hey Megs." Josh said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Die." Megan curtly said back to him.

"Well that was nice." he responded saracatically. But Megan didn't have her usual threatening response, instead she answered her ringing cell phone.

"Oh, um, hey." she said awkwardly into the receiver. She shot a look at Josh warning him that if he even thought of listening in on this conversation, he would have to pay for it by finding himself super glued to a toilet seat. And while he is stuck there, he would have to soak his feet in a bucket full of snapping turtles. Megan found her mind wandering away from her phone conversation and onto the topic of ways to torture Josh. But she knew her mind could wander anymore. She had to keep Operation "Keep This Operation A Secret From The Boobs At All Costs" just that, a secret.

She gave Josh another warning look, trying not to let her twisted mind wander too much again. But the look was enough, Josh made one of his odd grunting noises, the one he usually made when he was scared of something and about to run away from it. Megan knew that sound very well. The first five months they lived together whenever Megan walked into the same room as Josh he would make the grunting sound and bolt. Megan was pleased her tactics used to induce fear into her brothers were still working. Back on topic, she thought again.

"You there?" the voice from the other end of the phone asked. This voice said that kind of loud. Loud enough to attract the attention of Josh, who was about to make a smoothie. Or about to pretend to make a smoothie, but really spy on Megan. He wasn't sure that it was worth the risk yet. But after hearing that voice, and Megan immediately shushing it, he decided that whatever Megan threw at him would be worth it if he could get some dirt on her. So, he continued to pretend to make the smoothie, straining to hear anything else. Megan was simply whispering the conversation.

This left Josh to dwell on the only thing he knew about this mystery person, and that was their voice. It was a guys voice, that was quite obvious. He sounds about Megan's age. Oh, God. She can't be dating again, he thought. It would make sense, her wanting to hide the conversation from him. Just like last time. What loser guy did she chose this time? Then Josh was zapped back to the task at hand when he heard Megan speak a little louder.

"No, I don't think they have a clue." Megan said into the phone.

"No, no, it will be fine. Yeah, my mom said that you could come over tomorrow. Yeah, okay, okay." she said. Then she paused to listen to the other end of the conversation. The end of it that Josh could not hear.

"Okay. We can talk about putting the plan into action at lunch tomorrow. Yeah, okay. Bye." Megan said before hanging up.

Josh quickly started chopping up fruit to put into the blender so Megan wouldn't suspect him of spying. He chopped ever-so-quickly. If there was a record for speed chopping of a banana, the title would without a doubt go to Josh.

"Hey!" Megan shouted all of the sudden, appearing into the room without warning, just like magic. It definitely surprised Josh to say the least, because while chopping up the banana, he might have missed the actual fruit and cut his finger. He let out a howl of pain, and then blood started splattering. Before Josh, or Megan, knew it the parents came rushing down, insisting that Josh go to the hospital.

* * *

"Okay. You're just about ready to go. Now rest your arm and let that finger heal up." the hospital nurse said before leaving the little room that Josh was in. But he wasn't alone for long, Megan walked in.

"Hey." she said, plopping down on a chair. But the chair was extremely squishy, so Megan almost sank down in it a little.

"Hey. So, don't you have something to say to me?" Josh asked, waiting for the apology Megan never gave.

"Okay, Josh. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you were stupid enough to get caught spying on me and that you were stupid enough to almost chop off your own finger. For that, I am really, deeply, truly sorry." she said obviously content with herself. But Josh wasn't nearly that happy.

"Okay, Josh. I'm sorry. I surprised you, and maybe, it's conceivable, that my total inconsideration for you might have caused you to almost chop of your own hand. So, I'm sorry. Happy? You better be, because God, I hate myself now." she said sinking even lower into the chair that made her look like a dwarf.

"I might consider forgiving you," Josh began.

"Might?" Megan said, showing the slightest tinge of worry in her voice.

"Correction, I will, consider forgiving you if you do something for me." he said.

"What do you want me to do? Because if it's tutoring Drake in History again, forget it. Like I'm gonna take that bullet. I don't think so." Megan said.

"No, it just requires you to tell me who you were on the phone with." said Josh.

"Seriously?" Megan asked.

"Yeah."

"Out of all the things you could get me to do, you want me to do that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. The guy on the phone was my boyfriend. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night. That's what I meant by my mom said you could come over tomorrow. She wanted to meet him. And I sort of wanted you and Drake to meet him, and hopefully like him, so we don't have another movie theater incident." Megan explained.

"You, you, you, you, you, h-have, a, b-b-b-boyfriend?" Josh asked, his breathing suddenly becoming labored.

"Yeah."

"Great." he said saracatically while checking his pulse.

"That's just fantastic!" he said, trying to convince himself that.

"What's fantastic?" Drake asked while he was walking in eating an apple.

"Megan has a boyfriend." Josh said breathlessly.

"What!" Drake said in a muffled way because at that point he started to choke on his apple. Of course there was a doctor near by so Drake was fine. And he was fawned over by a nurse for a little while too. But even the hot nurse couldn't distract Drake and Josh from their current problem. Megan has new boyfriend!


End file.
